


Only You

by NerdyBlatina



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBlatina/pseuds/NerdyBlatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali's got a boyfriend but Ashlyn is secretly in love with Ali. Things are changing and feelings are coming to the surface. Will they ever reveal to each other how they truly feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM, I'm back! I know I said I was going to continue with a follow up multi chapter of my first story Drove Me Wild, but I'm kind of struggling with that one at the moment lol. I'm not giving up on it, but this one basically started writing itself :P I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Knocking back drinks and getting plastered was her profession in her personal life. The escape it provided, was one she always used when it came to drowning her sorrows. This time was no different, and of course it revolved around one person. The same person, always the same, for the past few years: her best friend. The girl she secretly was in love with.

For some strange reason though, the numbness the alcohol usually provided stopped working. It worked in the beginning, but strangely now it was only making things more apparent. Her feelings were bubbling to the surface and rearing their ugly head. Each drink, each burning trail down her throat, made her feelings more apparent. She hated it.

She wasn't an alcoholic, not by any means. She was a social drinker and, giving their hectic work schedule, was usually on very few occasions. It didn't stop her from taking advantage of those times, though. It would get really bad when she had to painfully witness them interact together. Them was her best friend and her boyfriend. She absolutely hated him.

Ashlyn Harris can't remember the last time she was ever jealous. Hell, she can't even remember the last time she was ever so much this jealous. If she was being honest (and probably less drunk), then she would remember any time it dealt with Alexandra "Ali" Krieger, aka her best friend, aka the love of her life. Instead, she clucks her tongue and sips the remnants of her drink glumly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali noticed Ashlyn has looked completely depressed this whole evening. Maybe throwing a belated birthday party for her boyfriend to get him acquainted with all her family, friends, and teammates in DC wasn't such a good idea. At least maybe not tonight. She didn't understand, Ashlyn acted like she was so pumped to party earlier. What changed between now and then?

Ever since she started dating Connor, Ashlyn had been acting weird. Distant was the main concern Ali had. They still acted like best friends but you could sense the shift in the relationship. It was only ever really weird and uncomfortable, when Connor came around. Somewhere, deep in the far corners and back of Ali's mind, she knew Ashlyn was jealous. Neither never bought it up though, unfortunately.

Ali was now in between her boyfriend and older brother, Kyle, as they were discussing something. Her eyes were firmly staring a the back of her best friend with her arms crossed and a drink clutched in her right hand. She was biting her lip with a look of concern, and only snapped out of it when Connor snapped his fingers in front of her gaze to get her attention. She looked to him unaware of what they were talking about and the two boys chuckled at her unawareness.

Kyle left to mingle with other people, and Ali was left with Connor alone. He slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her right temple, "I really love all this, sweetie. Everyone is so amazing and I'm having so much fun. Thank you."

She nodded and looked to him, "You're welcome. Now you're in the club. Happy birthday." She smiled up at him, then looked back to Ashlyn at the makeshift bar. She hadn't left there all night and her concern was growing.

Connor followed her gaze and let out a frustrated sigh, clenching his jaw tightly after he noticed the object of her attention. He took a long swig of his full beer and stared back down at Ali. He always wondered if there was more between the two 'best friends' than they admitted. He even asked Ali one time and she shrugged it all off with a no. He hoped to make her forget, but alas, it was way harder than he thought.

Since day one of meeting Ashlyn, he saw she was in love with Ali. It only made him put his arm around her more, hold hands and hold them up in her face, hug her more tightly, kiss her more deeply, flirt more, or anything else he cold do, to let Ashlyn know Ali was his. It made Ashlyn boil with jealousy and he knew it. He always smirked afterwards and Ali never saw it. Ashlyn always did.

Connor always figured his six foot frame, lean muscular figure, piercing blue eyes, and clean cut dark blonde hair would work it's magic on Ali. He put on the gentleman persona for added affect. Ali noticed it all, but it didn't seem to register to her like it did with all the other girls he was ever with. They clawed for him and his attention, Ali seemed to not be as much bothered. They never even had sex.

He always grew frustrated with it all and even made it known to Ali, leading into arguments. She'd always say that she just wanted to wait, that she wasn't ready, and he'd back off for the moment. Having Ashlyn in the picture, he swore, made all his problems worse. He even thought she was the root of them. He knew he had to get rid of her, or else him and Ali would never move further in their relationship.

"Ali? Alexandra," he started as he waved in front of her eyes.

"Hm? Huh, what's up," she answered him after she tore her eyes from the blonde keeper's back.

His shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy breath. "You haven't paid attention to anything I've said all night, let alone look at me long enough," he answered slightly irritated.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, it's just," she started sheepishly and then pointed to Ashlyn. She knew this always led to their arguments, the main argument they ever had really, but couldn't help it. "She's been acting weird all night. I think something's wrong with her. I want to ask, but I don't think she'd tell me."

Connor rolled his eyes when she looked to stare back at Ashlyn. He wanted to gag for emphasis of how bored, tired, and stupid he felt about them, but didn't. He opted for standing directly in front of his girlfriend, and blocking her line of vision. She tried to look around his frame, but then he grabbed her drink from her hand and placed it, along with his, on a table. He quickly grabbed her arm and lead her somewhere private to talk.

"Connor, what the hell," she exclaimed annoyed and he looked and her sternly.

"I'm so tired of this. Jesus Christ, I know she's your best friend Ali, but I'm your fucking BOYfriend! It'd really be fucking nice if I got treated like one. We practically walk around eggshells whenever Ashlyn's around and it's starting to get on my last damn nerve. You're MY girlfriend and I'm tired of you not acting like it," he said as he slightly raised his voice in frustration. Luckily, the music was loud enough to drown them out.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Connor?! I think me throwing this huge ass party was pretty evident that I'm a damn good girlfriend. This has nothing to do with her, you just need to get your head out of your ass! We act just like other couples do," she angrily threw at him with narrowed eyes. She was tired of the same topic all the time.

"Oh please, Alex, give me a break! Everyone notices you two but you two. I just told you that I love my party. Were you not paying attention?? Of course not, cause I'm not her or anything else important in your life. I'd love my party way more if my girlfriend paid one freaking second of attention to me, but noooooo! Instead, she looks at her 'best friend' the whole night. The boyfriend, once again, gets tossed aside for the 'best friend'. No fucking surprise there," he snorted out bitterly and angrily. She was so oblivious to it all it made him sick.

"Again, CONNOR, what the fuck are you talking about?! She's my best friend. She's been my best friend for almost a decade now, so sorry if I don't just drop something that meaningful aside for your ego power trip. I do pay attention to you, I heard you. I don't toss you aside either, so you can cut the bullshit dramatics. I CAN have both of you in my life, you know. I swear, you can be a real asshole. I don't get where you're coming from sometimes. She doesn't have a problem with you, so why do you with her," she spat at him wide eyed and then turned her back to him.

He stared at her back and laughed humorlessly. It was bitter sounding too and then he slapped his forehead in amazement. "Wow, wow, wow. Really, Alex? Bullshit dramatics? I'm an asshole because I want my girlfriend's attention? The girlfriend I still haven't slept with or anything, by the way. You don't get me sometimes? Didn't know it was such a crime to want my girlfriend's undivided attention. Oh yeah, I'm suuuuuure she doesn't have a problem at all. Whatever, you're obviously delusional and oblivious to it all. You know, one day you're going to have to choose: me or her? I hope it's me. Great party. Happy fucking birthday to me," he ended angrily and stormed off.

Ali stood rooted in her same position and stared out to the moon and stars. She had silent tears running from her eyes and wiped at them quickly, letting out a long breath. She could feel a slight headache coming and pinched the bridge of her nose to stop it. She rubbed and put pressure with the palm of her hand in the same spot as well. 

She hated when they fought, especially about Ashlyn. This time, though, she knew he was right. She would have to choose one day and she's sure she'd choose the same person she always did. She was her best friend after all. If Connor couldn't get that, would he ever? And what did he mean by 'Everyone notices you two but you two.', she thought confused.

She racked her brain for an explanation but then the pressure came back and she stopped. She felt emotionally, physically, and mentally drained but didn't show it. Both of her relationships were suffering and the only way to fix them seemed to be to get rid of one.

"God, why," she asked quietly up to the sky with a little groan.

The party was still in good swing and they had the place reserved for a few more hours. She couldn't run out without drawing attention. She would soldier on and wait to crash and burn at home in her room. Finally, she straightened her clothes out, wiped all evidence of crying off her face, exhaled deeply, and proceeded back inside to be a good hostess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of Krashlyn ;)

Chapter 2

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night," Kyle asked as he came up behind Ashlyn at the bar.

She looked at him through glazed eyes and gave a small smile. "Maybe, but it's a party and season doesn't start up for a while. I need to let loose a little."

He pursed his lips and sat down next to her, back against the bar, and faced the party. He stared at her for a few seconds then bumped her shoulder lightly to get her attention. "Alright, Ash, what's up? And don't say nothing cause some of us have noticed how you've been acting all night."

She let out a deep sigh and pushed her drink far away from her. Now she was feeling like she had enough for one night. "Do we really have to do this now," she asked in a quiet breath.

Kyle knew what was the cause of her brooding. As much as he wanted to hear her admit it, he knew he'd have to bring it up to get the ball rolling. Ashlyn could be very stubborn and didn't really ever talk about her feelings...unless she had a little liquor courage, that is.

A few months ago, Ashlyn had confessed her deep, hidden feelings about his baby sister to him, when he was visiting. They were at one of their teammates place for a little get together and Ashlyn was slightly drunk. Kyle heard her mumbling about it all and, as Ali approached to see if she was ok, he whisked her away to clean her up. Ali was with Connor after all, and he knew Ashlyn would regret this all in the morning if it came out like that.

Gotta love those drunken confessions, he thought with a sour face, remembering a few of his own.

"We need to do something, obviously, cause you're going back to that place you were at a few months ago. Remember," he asked her pointedly.

"I know, I know. I don't want to but I can't help it. I'm not doing it on purpose, Kyle," she said defeatedly as she looked at and picked at the sleeve of her shirt.

Kyle looked down to her hand motions then back to the side of her face. He let out a little sad sigh. "I know you're not. Ali is starting to notice though, and I think Connor is noticing that she is too. They went outside and I'm sure we can bet that they had a fight about it," he told her.

Ashlyn's head had snapped up at the mention of Connor's name, and she gave a disgusted face. She looked over each of her shoulders slightly to look for Ali and Connor. Ali was no where to be seen, but she saw Connor by a wall talking to some people. He looked up and their eyes locked in a stare down. He gave her a disgusted face, rolled his eyes, and continued his conversation. Ashlyn snorted and faced Kyle.

"What was that," he asked as he observed their exchange.

"Nothing. Look, I'll go find Ali and make sure she's ok," she said with a wave and stood.

Kyle studied her not fully convinced that it was 'nothing' but let it go for now. He knew that Ashlyn didn't like Connor but he wasn't for certain the feelings were mutual. He figured he'd ask Connor about it himself.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe she went to see about some food or something. We still have the place for a few more hours," he said as he looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Perfect. I'll go check."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali put on a brave face and plastered on a fake smile, as she bustled about being a good hostess. Connor had really gotten under her skin and she really just wanted to go home and call it a day. She had a lot of loved ones to take care of tonight, so she pushed it all down until later.

Once she saw that everything was good, she snuck out the front and went to stand outside by the entrance door. She looked up to the sky and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes to try to relax.

Ashlyn had went by the kitchen and asked the waiter there if he had seen Ali. He told her he had and that she had walked out the front door. She thanked him and followed to her with a concerned expression. She came to the door and looked through the glass at her in awe.

She's so beautiful, she thought with sigh of amazement.

She quietly opened the door and walked up to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ali's eyes snapped open and she twirled around to Ashlyn. She had a happy look on her face as she smiled at her but there was a little hint of sadness. "Yeah, it is. I need it right now too," she told her softly. Ashlyn smirked on the inside cause she meant the beautiful comment more towards Ali. 

She raised the left side of her mouth up in a smile and her dimple made it's presence known. Ali's body relaxed at the sight of it and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ashlyn walked up to her and Ali turned back to her original position. They both snuck glances at each other as they stared at the starry night for a while.

"You've been quiet all evening. I don't even think I've seen you move from your spot at the bar either. Something wrong," Ali asked her quietly, face full of concern.

Ashlyn put her hands in her pant pockets and looked at her feet as she kicked them into the ground. She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her bottom lip out. "Nah, it's nothing. You just picked a great place with a great bar," she joked lightly. She hoped Ali would buy it. Boy was she wrong.

Ali stared at her side of the face and let her eyes roam her body for any signs of a lie. Ashlyn not giving her eye contact, looking down at her feet, hands in her pocket, and her body fideting, were all the tell tale signs she was lying. Ali nodded her head slowly and knowingly and chuckled lightly. Ashlyn looked up to her with a confused face.

"What's so funny," she asked puzzled.

"You are. I've known you for how long Ash, and you still think you can lie to me," she told her with a smirk.

A smile slowly formed at the blonde keeper's lips and she shook her head. "Oh really, Princess. What makes you think I'm lying, huh," she challenged.

"Well for 1. You didn't look me in the eyes when you answered, 2. You looked down and stared at your shoes, 3. Your hands are shoved in your pockets, and 4. Your body is fidgeting all over the place. I can go on if you like," she told her smugly as she ticked them off on her fingers.

Ashlyn stared at her in astonishment and let out a little laugh as Ali giggled at her facial expression. "Wow. I guess you do know me better than I know myself," she told her in a low voice as she bumped their shoulders together.

"Yeah, well I'm just a very observant person, I guess. Plus I want to make sure my best friend is ok," she told her truthfully.

"Well the same could be said about you. So what's up? And don't tell me nothing either, cause I know when you're upset Al. You left the party and came out here to be alone AND you're in your 'Don't touch me or talk to me' defensive stance," she smiled lightly at her and pointed at her posture.

Ali was about to protest when she looked down at herself and saw she was indeed like that. She unfolded her arms and smoothed her hands down her sides. "Well who knows who better now," she said with a shy smile.

Ashlyn gave her a cocky smirk and Ali laughed. She softened her face and got back on subject, "Sooooo...everything ok?"

Ali looked out to the parking lot and let out a sad sigh and Ashlyn stepped closer to her as a way of comfort. Ali just laid her head on her right shoulder and crossed her arms again. Ashlyn wrapped her right arm around the brunette's waist, laid her head on her's gently, and held her tightly.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. We can just stand here quietly if you want to," Ashlyn quietly reassured her as she kissed her hair.

Ali sighed and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and squeezed. "No, it's not that. I don't mind telling you, it's just...," she trailed off quietly.

Ashlyn brought her right hand up to Ali's arm and rubbed it and moved it to do the same thing to her back. She then put it back at her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ali melted into her side more and relaxed into her touch. She felt like she could tell Ashlyn any and everything at the moment and that's what she did.

"It's Connor. He's all pissed off at me because he said I wasn't paying any attention to him tonight. He keeps saying I don't treat him like a boyfriend and shit like that. I think me throwing this huge ass party for him proves I'm a damn good girlfriend, but noooooo, not enough for him. Then he said...," Ali trailed off in frustration.

Ashlyn was use to Ali venting to her about her relationship problems ESPECIALLY when they were about Connor. Seeing her this upset, though, made her blood boil with anger. Connor was the most luckiest guy in the world to have Ali and he was taking her for granted. She had to mentally count to ten in order to calm down before she spoke.

Ashlyn let out a deep breath and brought her right hand to Ali's shoulder to massage it as she spoke. "What did he say," she asked her quietly.

Luckily, Ali's head was still on Ashlyn's shoulder as she stared at the ground and spoke. She took a deep, calming breath and spoke, "H-he said...he said that I was paying more attention to you and I told him that's because you looked like something was bothering you." Ali swallowed and looked up at her a little.

"I tried to explain to him that you were fine earlier, but now you looked all depressed or something. He got all pissey over that! He said that I always pay more attention to you than him and that he's 'getting tired of it'. He just kept going on and on and on and I told him he was an asshole. He said his last few words and left," she said sadly. She felt her eyes pooling with angry tears again.

Ashlyn pushed down all her anger with every ounce of her being. If Ali wasn't so hurt right now and needed her, she would've went back to the party and Connor would be leaving in an ambulance. Ali needed her more and that's what would always come first to her.

Ashlyn fully turned her body to face Ali. She grabbed her hands and shook them a little to get her to look at her. Ali still hadn't looked up at her, so Ashlyn brought her right hand up to Ali's chin and lifted her head to look at her. As soon as their eyes connected, Ali's tears fell. Ashlyn could never stand the sight of her crying.

"Come here," she whispered softly and wiped her tears with the pad of her thumb, before pulling her in for a hug. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders tightly and rubbed her back up and down soothingly. Ali immediately melted into her at contact and squeezed her waist in response. She burried the right side of her face in the blonde's chest and sighed happily. She felt so content and safe.

Ashlyn felt her relax and smiled into Ali's hair. She dropped a long kiss in it and just held her as she rocked them gently. "I'm so sorry Al, that I'm the reason you guys had a fight," she told her gently but full of guilt. She didn't care about Connor's feelings but Ali was always one of her top priorities.

"No! No, no, it's not your fault we got into a fight. He's just jealous and saying stupid things. He'll realize all of this was blown out of proportion tomorrow when he sobers up," she assured as she pulled back an inch to look at her.

Ashlyn remained unconvinced. Connor had given not so subtle hints before, when Ali wasn't around, about how he didn't like how close they were. He's expressed his dislike for Ashlyn not with his words, but with his actions. She only put up with it and bit her tongue for Ali's sake. She didn't want to talk about Connor anymore so she changed the subject.

"Ok, if you're sure," she said as she looked back at her for assurance. Ali nodded and squeezed her waist as she looked at her. Ashlyn smiled, dimple showing, and Ali couldn't help the grin that came to her face.

Ashlyn brought her back in for a hug again. "There's that beautiful smile," she breathed into Ali's hair with a smile of her own. Ali laughed in repsonse and Ashlyn kissed her hair one more time before they broke apart.

Ashlyn still had her left hand grasped around Ali's right and gave it a squeeze before dropping it. They turned back to the parking lot and stared at the night sky again. They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Ali spoke.

"You never told me about what's been bothering you tonight," she asked her quietly.

Ashlyn let out a sigh and had to stop herself from putting her hands back in her pockets. "I don't know. I think I'm just thinking about everything at once. The upcoming club season, trying to be ready to make the national team, just a lot of things at once," she lied and breathed out tiredly. Luckily, Ali bought it.

Ali nodded her head in agreement. "No I get it. We've got a big year and season ahead of us. Theres so much we have to prove but I think it's safe to say that you'll be at the top of everything. You've worked really hard Ash. Don't doubt for one second that you're not going all the way," she told her with a confident smile.

Ashlyn smiled down at her, "Thanks Als. I know I can always count on you to be there for me."

Ali smiled back at her, nose crinkling, and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's right arm. She laid her head back on her shoulder and snuggled as close to her as she could get. Ashlyn felt chills run up her spine and relaxed her body as best as she could. She smiled and laid her head on top of the brunette's.

"And don't you forget it. You're always my #1 keeper," she told her quietly. Ashlyn's heart soared and she didn't even try to hide the huge smile on her face.

They stayed there for almost 30 more minutes before deciding to head back in. They missed Connor, who had came looking for Ali, as he watched the majority of their interactions. He shook with anger and jealousy, and went back inside to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks to all my readers :)

Chapter 3

Ali and Ashlyn made their way back inside feeling a whole better about things. Having each other there to comfort one another was all it took to make things better. Sure they still had their issues, but even they could't even phase their mood.

They made their way to the entrance of the party and Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand stopping them. She squeezed it, "Thanks for everything Ashlyn. You made me feel so much better."

Ashlyn looked at her and smiled, "No thanks needed. You're my best friend and I love you. I never want to see you upset. I hate it when you are."

Ali stared back at her in amazement. Something flickered in her eyes but Ashlyn couldn't put her finger on it. Ali could've swore she felt butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed all thoughts of it aside as Kyle started towards them.

"Thank you. It means the world to me. I love you too," she told her and quickly pecked her cheek. 

Ashlyn just stood there with a lovesick puppy look and brought her hand up to the cheek that she kissed. Kyle came up to them and dragged Ali away to the food table for her to take a look at. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at Ashlyn as he dragged her and she smiled shyly at her. Ashlyn's mouth just turned up at the corners slowly as she stared back at her until she disappeared.

Wow! She doesn't realize the affect she has on me, she thought as she stared out at nothing in particular.

Connor waited until Ali left and he could get Ashlyn alone. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a quiet corner of the building far away from the party. Ashlyn spun around, ready to attack whomever it was, but stopped when she saw him. She gave him a disgusted face and he returned with one of his own.

"Look Ashlyn, I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid little games you're playing. Ali and me are together. You get that? She's with me and she'll never be with you! We've been dating for 7 months now, and all it seems our realtionship revolves around is you. I'm warning you to back the fuck off of me and her," he sneered at her.

Ashlyn's anger instantly flared up and she balled her fists tightly at her sides. "Warning me?! Who the fuck do you think you are, Connor?! Ali is a grown ass woman who can make grown ass decisions, so until she tells me HERSELF that she doesn't want me around, then you can kiss my ass. I know you two are together and I'm not 'playing any games' but if you're so worried about it then leave," she told him full of anger.

He threw his head back and laughed with no humour. "Who the hell do you think you're fooling, Ashlyn? I know you're in love with her. I can see it, hell everyone can see it, but no one comments on it. Ali is MY girlfriend and she'll never like you like that. She's not even gay, so you're wasting your fucking time. I'm not going anywhere, but you are if you keep this shit up. Do I make myself clear," he told her through clenched teeth as he inched closer to her face.

Ashlyn could smell the alcohol on his breath and pulled her head back an inch. She waved her hand over her nose as she scrunched her face at him. "You don't have a damn clue about what you're talking about. You don't think I know all of this?? Ali is my best friend and that's it! I'm not going anywhere, unless Ali wants me too, so get used to it Connor. You're drunk so I'm gonna leave before something happens that we'll both regret. And don't you ever in your life threaten me again," she spat as she turned to walk away.

Connor grabbed her arm again, this time more harder, and spun her to him. She looked at him surprised and bit back a whimper of pain. He held her close to his face as he angrily spoke, "I'm not playing with you Ashlyn. I'm not going to lose Ali to some dyke lesbian with a straight girl crush. I don't want to have this discussion with you again."

He threw her arm and started heading back to the party. He turned around, walking backwards, and gave a smug smirk. "Oh and by the way, honey, you couldn't hurt me even if I had both my hands tied behind my back." Then he turned back around and left.

Ashlyn just stared at his retreating form, face red and body shaking with anger. She rubbed the spot where he grabbed her roughly and blew out a hard puff of hair. "Stupid, crazy son of a bitch," she huffed as she kicked the wall hard. 

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, placing her head in her hands. She contemplated on going back into the party but thought it best not too. She didn't know what would happen if she did. All that kept running through her mind was the things Connor said.

Are they true, she thought with a sad sigh.

She banged her elbow hard against the wall in frustraion and stood to leave.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party was coming to an end and all that was left was to bring the cake out and sing. Ali was preparing everything for it when Connor came up to her. She really didn't want to talk to him, but he insisted when she tried to brush past him and he lightly grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I was a jerk and I realize that now. I just want all of your attention and I want you by my side. I know you care about me and you know I care about you," he told her gently.

Ali looked at him. She was still angry with him, but after her talk with Ashlyn she felt a lot better and less angry. She sighed, "I know, I know. You know I care about you Connor, but this whole vendetta or whatever it is you have against Ashlyn needs to stop. It's getting really old, really fast."

He shook his head at her and gave her a hug. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips. "I know and I'll fix all of it right away. No more Ashlyn talk from me unless it's positive. I promise," he told her with a smile. She returned it with one of her own.

He stared at her and pushed some hair out of her face. He let his thumb linger at her cheek. "I love you," he whispered

Ali froze at his words and opened and closed her mouth a few times times. She was caught by surprise and didn't know how to respond. Luckily for her, the cake arrived and everyone crowded around to start singing. Ali awkwardly turned towards the cake, Connor's arm slung around her shoulders, and joined in. Connor wanted to hear the words back, but patiently decided to wait until later.

After the song was over, everyone grabbed a piece of cake, gave their compliments to Ali and Connor, and resumed their earlier conversations. Ali cut him a piece of cake and handed it to him with a smile. He took it from her and returned it with one of his own. 

"Thank you for my party baby. I loved it. I had a great time," he told her by her ear and kissed her temple.

Ali smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're more than welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He gave her a grin and dove into his cake. "Mmmmmm. This is really good. Try some," he told her as he brought his fork to her mouth. When she was close he shoved the cake around her mouth and they both shared a laugh.

"Connor, you butt," she exclaimed smiling as she hit his arm. He laughed at her and gave her a kiss, smearing the cake around with his lips.

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm sorry," he apologized with a laugh and gave her a napkin.

Ali cleaned her mouth and put the napkin down on the table. Connor stared at her and decided to bring up their previous conversation. "So,...I told you I loved you and you didn't say anything back...can we talk about it," he asked quietly.

Ali visibly froze and cleared her throat. "Connor, I,..." she trailed off as she searched for the right words. He only stared at her intently, waiting on her response.

"I care about you a lot. Like a lot, LOT and I don't know just yet if I'm in love with you. I love you as a person, for sure, though. I mean, I'm not saying I'm not in love with you, I'm just saying I don't know for sure just yet. You deserve to hear those words when I'm certain and not a moment sooner. I just need some time and for you to be patient. Can you do that," she asked him sincerely.

Connor stared at her with a blank face. On the inside he was angry that she didn't know whether or not she loved him after 7 months of dating. He knew though, if he went at her with anger, he might just lose her. He went the smart route and gave understanding to her.

"No, sure it's fine Alex. I want you to be sure. As long as you know how I feel. That's never going to change either," he told her with a small smile.

Ali returned it and gave him a hug. "I know that. Thank you for understanding," she told him as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kyle walked up to them after they broke apart.

"Have you guys seen Ashlyn? I've been looking everywhere for her," he asked with a confused face. Connor and Ali both shrugged and Ali's face scrunched with worry.

"Last time I saw her she walked back in the building with me. You saw her too, was that the last time you saw her as well," she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah and come to think of it, I haven't seen her since. Not even when we sang happy birthday to Connor," Kyle told her as he pulled out his phone. He called Ashlyn's phone and waited for an answer.

"Went to voicemail. Let me try texting her," he said in a low voice as he typed away on his phone. 

Ali was getting anxious with worry and Connor noticed. He hated Ashlyn and used the situation to his advantage. On the inside he was smiling. He pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm up and down. "Calm down, Alex. I'm sure she's ok," he whispered to her.

Ali could only nod as she stared at her brother on his phone with look of worry, afraid her voice would betray her. Kyle looked up from his phone and gave her a knowing, comforting look. "I'm sure she's ok, Alex. She's probably outside or something, I'll go check," he reassured her with an hand on her shoulder. She smiled sadly at him and he returned it.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go and try to reach her from my phone," she said quickly and moved to leave. Just then Kyle's phone beeped and she stopped in her tracks. She looked at him expectantly for a response on what it was. "Who is it? Is it her?"

"It's her. She said she left early cause she wasn't feeling too good and that she'd see us at home," he read to them as he typed a reply to her. Ali let out a sigh of relief but wasn't completely satisfied.

"I still want to call her and make sure she's ok," she said as she moved to leave again. Connor reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Alex, she said she's alright. Maybe she just needs to rest a little bit. Besides, the party is winding down and we have to see people off. I'm sure Kyle won't mind calling her to be sure," he said looking to Kyle for confirmation.

Kyle nodded his head in agreement. "Not at all. I'll go right now while you guys help everyone leave," he assured her with a smile and left outside.

Ali watched him go, worry still etched on her face, and turned to Connor who smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and they proceeded to close down the party.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ashlyn? What the hell girl! You had us all worried and stuff. Why did you leave and not tell anyone ESPECIALLY with you being as drunk as you were," Kyle chestised over the phone.

Ashlyn sighed. She didn't mean to make them worry or anything about her. She just wanted to leave and get away from the party as fast as she could. Connor's words had really gotten under her skin and the more she thought about them, the more depressed she got. Going home and locking herself in her room seemed like a great idea. She felt bad she didn't tell anyone and they were all worried about her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Kyle. I wasn't thinking clearly and I know I was drunk, but I made it home safely. I sobered up a lot before I left. I just didn't feel good and I didn't want to ruin anybodys time," she told him in a tired voice.

Kyle softened his tone at her voice. She really did sound tired and he felt that it somehow (good or bad) revolved around Ali. "Are you sure everything's ok? This wouldn't have anything to do with my sister would it," he asked her not fully convinced.

Ashlyn snorted internally as she thought of Connor. "No. Ali and I are fine. Just some other bullshit. I think I shouldn't have drank so much or have eaten those crab cakes," she joked trying to convince him.

Kyle was smarter than that but decided to drop it until he talked to her face to face. "Yeah, sure, ok. Well we're closing down this party and we'll be back in a few. Don't fall asleep, you know Alex is going to want to go all Dr. Krieger on you," he said chuckling lightly.

Ashlyn smiled and chuckled to herself at the thought. "Yeah, well when you get here, tell her not to worry and go to bed. It's late and she's been going at it all day. She needs her rest," she told him in a serious voice but with a light laugh.

"Oh yeahhhhh. We'll see if I can stop her from barging in your room and not checking your temperature via the rectum or something else off the wall," he scoffed and laughed at his own jokes.

"Ok, I'm hanging up because now we're going into some freaky shit about rectum temperatures and I'm too sleepy to do that right now. Rain check," she told him as she laughed.

Kyle laughed along with her and started heading back inside to help finish cleaning and gathering things together. "Alright, whatever. Don't act brand new Ash. We'll see you soon, bye," he smiled and then hung up the phone.

Ali's eyes hadn't left the door since he went out it and she waited with a bated breath for his return. As soon as he walked in, she went to him for answers. "Is she alright? Is everything ok," she rushed out.

Kyle grabbed her shoulders with his hands and tried to calm her down. "Whoa, whoa Als. She's ok, she said she thinks she ate something bad and drank too much. She said don't worry about her and that you don't have to check up on her cause she's going to sleep."

Ali relaxed at his words. "I still want to check for myself though. She was literally just fine earlier. We walked outside and talked and everything and then now, out of nowhere, she's sick. Doesn't really make any sense," she mused as she thought about it all.

Kyle just nodded in agreement and wrapped his baby sister in a sideways hug. "We'll fgure it all out later, ok? Let's just get everyone home first," he told her as he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. She nodded her head in agreement.

They walked towards Connor and the few guests that were left, and walked them out. After they had gathered up everything and the place was good to go, they headed to their cars. They loaded Connor's up with all of his presents and things from the party and Kyle hopped in Ali's car.

Connor wanted Ali to come with him and spend some more time together, but she lied her way out of it saying she had things to do early tomorrow. She really just wanted to get to Ashlyn and he knew it. Connor gave a sad defeated sigh, but on the inside he was raging mad at the rejection. Ali hugged him, told him happy birthday, kissed his cheek, and hopped in her car with Kyle and headed home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn tried her hardest to fall asleep before Ali and Kyle made it back home. Plus there was the off chance that Connor would be with them and she'd rather not see his little smug,ugly face. Just thinking about him made her fists clench. She really couldn't see what Ali found so appealing about him.

Ashlyn tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She let out a few dramatic sighs and sat up against the headboard. She kicked off her covers and ran her fingers through her hair. She checked her clock for the time and thought she could quickly go grab a glass of water.

She got out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and ran it under the faucet. She downed the water quickly and filled it up again for another drink. She ran her hands under the water and splashed a little bit on her face to cool herself down, before turning it off.

"Ugh, I need some methods to help calm me down," she whispered in slight frustration.

Just then she heard the lock jiggle and the front door open. She dropped the glass in the sink and was getting ready to sprint back to her room, when Ali rounded the corner and stopped her in her tracks. She had a look of concern on her face and went up to Ashlyn.

"Are you ok? You had us all worried when you left without a word and couldn't be found," she asked her with concern.

Ashlyn looked at her apologetically with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Al. I just wasn't feeling too good so I headed home. I'm sorry you guys got all worried for nothing," she told her.

Kyle came through the door and stood next to Ali. He smiled at Ashlyn, "Everything ok?"

Ali looked at him and then stared back at Ashlyn for a response. "Yeah. Nothing to worry about. Just a little stomach ache and too much alcohol. I'll be alright," she answered with a small smile and rubbed her stomach.

Ali walked up to her and put her hand to her forehead and the blonde froze on the spot. She stared up at her into her eyes and Ashlyn did the same. Ashlyn let out a shaky at breath and she swore everything around them faded out and it was just them. Kyle's voice broke their trance, and Ali dropped her hand, stepped back slightly, and cleared her throat.

"Is she running a fever," he asked confused but with a sly smirk.

"N-no. She's fine. I'm sure she'll feel better tomorrow," Ali replied a little shaky.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed. "Yeah, what she said. I just hope I don't have the hangover from hell tomorrow," she joked with a chuckled. They all three shared a laugh.

"I think we should all call it a night," Ali said quietly with a smile and gave them each a kiss on the cheek goodnight and headed to her room.

Ashlyn stood there with with a lovesick stare as she watched Ali disappear to her room. Kyle watched her and laughed, startling her from her stare. He nudged her and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ashlyn smirked and made her way to her room to dream about the girl a few doors down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting to post this, but temptation won out. Oh well, enjoy ;)

Chapter 4

Ashlyn woke up the next morning with a huge headache and had to drag herself out of bed. She was in dire need of some tylenol or something, and walked to the her bathroom in her room. With each step she took, it reverberated through her body sent a pain to her head.

No more drinking like that for a while, she thought with a grimace.

She searched through her medicine cabinet and everywhere else in the bathroom for some relief, but found none. She let out a huff, cursed, and slammed the door to the cabinet. She flinched when the sound sent her head rattling and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She heard a knocking on her door and went to answer it. It was Ali with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. Ashlyn gave her the biggest the smile she could muster.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I just tore my bathroom apart looking for some," she told her as she accepted the much needed remedy.

Ali giggled at her response. "Yeah, I heard you slamming doors and figured I'd come save the day," she replied with a smirk.

Ashlyn laughed and stuck her tongue out at her. She hurridley took the pills and downed the water in one quick motion. "Ahhh, thanks Als. I hope this works fast though," she said with a wink.

Ali chuckled and nodded her head at her. "You're welcome. Now come out and join us for breakfast, sleepyhead," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Her hips swayed and the short, little purple shorts she wore, left little to the imagination. Not to mention the tight fitted white tank top she wore. Ashlyn knew she was staring and didn't care. She gulped and rubbed her forehead before following behind her.

Kyle was already seated and looked slightly annoyed. "Finally! Now we can eat! I've been starving out here waiting on you to wake up, your majesty," he huffed with a joking undertone as he threw his arms up.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and smiled, taking the seat across from them as Ali sat next to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting fat boy," she said as she made a face at him and stuck her tongue out at him. 

They all shared a laugh and dug into the eggs, bacon, and toast before them. The orange juice and coffee made Ashlyn smile in content as she drank and sipped them until they were gone. They carried on a normal conversation and soon were done. Ashlyn grabbed the plates and proceeded to wash the dishes.

"It's ok. I can do it," Ali said as she came up behind her. She placed her hand on the small of her back and tried to move her aside. Ashlyn went slightly cross eyed at the contact but snapped out of it.

"No it's fine. You guys made breakfast so the least I can do is the dishes. Besides, Kyle won't be here long. Go hang out with him," she said with a gentle smile and shrugged.

Ali smiled up at her. She loved how sincere and sweet Ashlyn could be. She was always so considerate and it made Ali proud to call her best friend. "Are you sure? I don't mind helping at least," she asked just to be sure.

Ashlyn smiled at her again and nudged her with her elbow. "I'm more than sure. I've got this, go hang out with your bro," she said with a wink and pushed her to the living room.

Ali giggled and let her push her out of the kitchen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Connor showed up later that day wanting to spend some time with Ali before he headed back home. He lived a few hours away and knew, with his and Ali's work schedules, he wouldn't be back for a while. Ali didn't really want to be alone with him, but knew he would be leaving soon.

"Alex, I want to hang out with you today. Just us two," he pleaded to her as they sat on the couch.

Kyle was in the recliner a few feet away, wathing tv. Ashlyn was on her phone at the dining room table, trying to avoid having to look at them all snuggled up on the couch. She put her finger in her mouth to emphasize disgust and rolled her eyes at him. Kyle saw her from his position and snickered.

Connor and Ali looked up at him confused. "What's so funny," Connor asked with his head tilted.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he mumbled as he snuck a quick look at Ashlyn, who snuck in a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him real quick.

Connor raised his eyebrows and shook his head before turning back to Ali who was smiling at her brother. "Anyways. What do you say," he asked her with big eyes.

Ali gave a look of contemplation. She knew this was probably a test or something, for Connor to get her to say she loved him back. She still wasn't ready for that, nor was she for sure. She still needed time and given how Connor had been acting recently, she wasn't so sure she felt the same.

"Actually, we were all planning on going out to eat tonight for Kyle's last day here," she told him as she looked at her hands in her lap.

Connor's face fell and he grew annoyed. He was about to protest when Kyle spoke up. "What are you talking about? I'm not leav-...," he started before he stopped at the pointed look his sister gave him.

"Oh y-yeah,...I forgot I had to leave early. You know how work can be," he lied as he looked at Connor with an uneasy smile. Connor's face fell and he slightly nodded.

Ali saw how let down he was and moved quickly to make it up to him. "Why don't you come with us? It's just going to be me, Ashlyn, and Kyle. We can go out for the both of you," she said as she looked at him with a little smile.

Connor hesitated to answer. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Ashlyn but he also didn't want her anywhere near Ali. Especially not when he wasn't going to be around. It was bad enough they lived together and were around each other on a daily basis. This provided the perfect scenario for him to make her jealous as well.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," he told her as he gave her a hug. He looked directly at Ashlyn from over Ali's shoulder and gave her a smug smirk, before burying his nose in her hair.

Ashlyn stared back at him with anger in her eyes and clenched her fist on the table. Kyle noticed and gave her a worried look whilst tilting his head. Ashlyn ignored him and shook her head before standing to go to her room. She needed to get away from them or else things would've gotten ugly.

Ali heard her leaving and pulled back to watch her leave. Connor looked as well then turned to Ali as he shrugged his shoulders. Kyle let out a sigh and followed after her.

"I'll go check on her. I'm sure it's just her feeling that hangover," he smiled at Ali reassuringly. She nodded but still had a worried look on her face.

Kyle went to Ashlyn's door and lightly knocked on it. Ashlyn sighed from the other side not wanting to be bothered. She knew she couldn't just leave whoever it was on the other side there without an answer. She prayed it wasn't Ali. She didn't want to have another confrotation with her egotistical, self-centered boyfriend.

"Ash. It's me, Kyle," she heard him say softly through the door. She sighed and stood to open it.

"What's up," she asked as soon as she opened the door, face void off all feelings.

"I think I should be asking that question. Can I come in," he asked with a small smile and gestured towards her room.

Ashlyn sighed and stepped aside for him to enter. He walked in and she followed in behind him after she closed her door shut. They went over to her bed and sat at the foot of it. Kyle faced towards her and placed his hands in his lap. Ashlyn sat with her elbows on her knees and leaned forward on them, hands placed together. She stared down at the floor and Kyle stared at her.

He knew she wasn't going to speak first so he took the intitiative. "What's going on with you and Connor," he asked getting to the point.

She clenched her jaw tightly and balled her fist into her hand. "Nothing," she replied lowly and angry.

Kyle snorted. "Oh, yeah, nothing. Ashlyn, I know when someone is mad about something. Your jaw is clenched so tightly, I think you'd snap a bone in half. Not to mention your hands are balled into a fist like you want to knock somebody's lights out. Talk to me. I'm your friend," he told her as he gestured to her body.

Ashlyn exhaled through her nose and rubbed her hands on her thighs. She scratched the top of her head and and ran her fingers through her hair. She hesitated before speaking, "If I told you what's going on, you probably wouldn't believe me."

Kyle shook his head at her and gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. "Never. You're a really good friend of mines and my sister adores you as well. You've always been truthful and straight forward with me. I'm here for you, you know that," he told her as he looked her directly in the eyes.

She knew everything he said was the truth and that made it all the more easier to tell him all that had happened between her and Connor. She didn't stop once and when she finished she let out a breath and looked at him. He gave her a sad look and then it turned angry. He was furious at the way Connor treated her and it made him wonder if his sister had ever recieved the same treatment from him.

"You can't tell Ali any of this, Kyle. Do you hear me? I was never going to tell her about it. I'll handle this in my own, ok," she told him with a pointed look.

Kyle gritted his teeth and looked away from her. "Ashlyn, why didn't you say something sooner? He should have never talked to you like that, nor threatened you like that. Ali needs to know about this, you're her best friend," he told her in an angry low voice.

Ashlyn shook her head at him vigurously and put her hand on his arm for him to look at her. "No! Definately no. Ali will never find out about any of that. Her and Connor are together and I don't want to ruin any of her happiness. Please keep this between us, Kyle," she begged him as he looked back at her.

He put his tongue on his top lip and shook his head disapprovingly but nodded after a moment. "Fine. Alright. But only because you asked me too. All bets are off though, if I think for one second that you or Ali are being bullied or something by him," he told her firmly as he gave her a hug.

She hugged him back just as tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Kyle. And don't worry about that. I'll get to him first if he tried anything like that on Ali. I'll just need your help burying the body afterwards," she said as she chuckled in his shoulder and he joined in. They both knew she meant it.

"You really do deserve to be with my sister, Ash. I can tell you love her deeply and want her to be happy. There's no one I'd rather her be with than you," he whispered into her hair after a moment and Ashlyn teared up at his words.

"Thank you, Kyle. That means the world to me to hear you say that," she choked out and smiled.

Kyle squeezed her tightly then pulled back. "Nothing but the truth," he said and kissed her forehead with a smile. She laughed with him and he stood to leave. "So are you going to go out with us tonight or...," he trailed off with a hand on his neck.

She looked at him and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't want to. I can't stand to see them together anymore than I have to. I don't want to be a buzz kill or anything," she told him truthfully. 

"I can understand that. Just...don't let him feel like he's won though, Ash. By you not showing up, it makes him feel like he's running the show. Ali bold faced lied and told him that we were all hanging out tonight cause I'm leaving tomorrow. We both know I'm not leaving for a few more days, so I think that she doesn't want to be with him right now, or at least not alone," he told her with truth in his eyes.

Ashlyn gave a look of contemplation and pursed her lips. "I don't want to be alone with them either. The only trio I love to be around is you, me, and Ali," he told her with a look of pleading in his eyes.

She smiled at his words and gave a little laugh. "Ok, ok, ok. I'll go. Just for you," she told him in a quiet voice as she nodded.

Kyle gave her a big toothy smile and squeezed her shoulder, "Thanks."

He headed towards her door to leave and she got up to walk him out. She slapped his back as he left and she went back to her bed and sat down. She didn't know how this night was going to turn out, but she couldn't back out of it now.

"God help me. Here we go, Harris," she whispered as she fell back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the interactions on this story. I realized that things aren't really explained so greatly lol so I answered some of it in the comments if anyone is interested. I was going to go edit but thought against it since most have already read it. Things will be answered in future chapters though. I am most definitely open for discussion on any way to improve or make sense of the fic, so thank you, especially you riskrevealsvalue. Enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Connor had left back to his hotel to get ready for the evening. Kyle had told Ali that everything was fine with Ashlyn and that she just wanted to rest. She still hadn't come out of her room though, and Ali grew worried with not hearing from her directly. Kyle was taking a nap and Ali decided to go check on her best friend.

Ashlyn hadn't heard much noise coming out of the living room and was delighted to see Connor drive off earlier. She really wanted to go grab a snack and something to drink, but wanted to avoid any possible questions by Ali. Her stomach won out in the end and she ventured out.

Maybe they're napping or she's in her own room or something, she thought hopefully as she quietly opened her door.

Wrong. She turned around right into Ali and let out a yelp of surprise. She brought her right hand up to her heart and let out a breath of relief. "What the fu-...Jesus Christ, Ali, you scared the living hell out of me," she exclaimed.

Ali hid a laugh behind her hand. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I was just coming to check up on you. Haven't heard from you in a few hours," she said as she studied her.

Ashlyn dipped her head and looked at her from under her eyelashes. "Yeah, I was just feeling that hangover and stuff. I'm feeling better now, so I was coming out to get a snack real quick," she told her as she avoided her stare.

Ali tried to catch her eyes but failed. She internally sighed. "Well good. At least you want to eat something. Kyle's taking a nap but I can whip up something if you'd like. I could use a bite to eat myself," she offered.

She looked up to her now and smiled into her eyes. "I'd love that. I'll help too. I could go for some mac & cheese," she smirked at her as she rubbed her belly. Ali couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her lips and they headed to the kitchen.

It was a little after 4 o'clock and they decided on something light, since they'd be eating a nice dinner later that night. Ali searched the freezer with her tongue between her lips in concentration and settled on some chicken patties. She took them out and went to get a tray to put a couple on.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn pulled out a box of macaroni & cheese and she shook the box at Ali with a devilish grin and raised her eyebrows up and down fast. Ali laughed at her and Ashlyn melted on the inside at the sound of it. She snapped out of her trance and put a pot on the stove.

"All we have is chicken patties. I don't even remember buying them. These ok with you," she asked her with one eyebrow raised.

Ashlyn simply nodded. "I think I bought those. If I remember correctly, it was when you were fulfilling national team duties and I just wanted some quick things to eat," she said as she remembered.

Ali smiled at her and then they set about cooking their quick meal. Ashlyn stirred and kept an eye on the macaroni and Ali popped the patties in the oven to watch. They chatted as they cooked about random things, mostly about soccer and the upcoming season with their team. Before they knew it, the meal was complete.

Ali plated the food and Ashlyn grabbed a couple of glasses of water for them. They walked their things to the table and sat down to dig in. Ali bit into her food and hummed with approval. She watched Ashlyn, who shoved a forkful of macaroni and chicken in her mouth, as she closed her eyes savoring the food.

"This. Is. The. Best. Chicken. Ever! The macaroni & cheese is the bomb.com too," she said in satisfactory. Ali laughed at her words and expression and Ashlyn joined in.

"Eh, it's just frozen chicken patties. Not that big of a deal. This mac & cheese is really good, though," she said as she shrugged at her with a smile.

Ashlyn smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? You can compliment my boxed mac but I can't compliment your delicious chicken," she joked.

"Ok, point taken. Let's just both agree then, that we're master chefs at cooking pre-cooked food," Ali joked back with a laugh.

"You're selling yourself short, Princess. Have you forgotten all the times that you've cooked those delicious meals? Half chickens, homemade mac & cheese, sweet potato casserole, and stuffing?! I could go on all day," she told her using her hands for emphasis.

It took Ali a moment to realize she had referenced their Thanksgiving in Germany. "Thanksgiving? You helped, I can't take all the credit for that," she chuckled at the blonde.

Ashlyn waved her hand and shook her head. "Yeah, but I barely helped at all. You did most of the work and I just mostly drank wine and kept asking if the food was done," she chuckled. Ali joined in with her, nose crinkling. Ashlyn felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight.

"So, do you think you'll be up to going out with us tonight," Ali asked as she looked down and picked at her food. She didn't want her to see the disappointment in her eyes in case she said no.

Ashlyn hesitated for a second and chewed her food. She grabbed her glass and drank it to help swallow it done. "Y-yeah. I'm feeling a lot better," she said raising her glass a little.

"Great. I don't think I'd have nearly as good of a time without you there," she smiled in relief.

"I'm sure you'd have a great time with your brother there and Connor too," she smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. Ali shrugged her shoulders and her face fell slightly at the mention of her boyfriends name. Ashlyn noticed and debated on commenting on it. "Something wrong," she asked her quietly.

Ali looked up at her then back down at her plate. She sighed and sat back in her seat, clasping her hands in her lap. She was bursting to tell someone about what Connor had told her last night. "Connor told me he loved me last night," she mumbled as she stared at her hands. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at Ashlyn when she said those words.

Ashlyn felt her heart drop to the floor. She didn't need to strain herself to hear that revelation. The only thing that could make this whole conversation worse is if she reciprocated his feelings and told him. Ashlyn realized she was silent for too long and cleared her throat.

"U-um...di-did you say it back? I mean do you l-love him too," she asked as she scratched the back of her head in anticipation. Her eyes dropped to her plate when Ali looked up to her.

"No. I don't know how I feel about that yet. I know I care about him, but love is a whole new ball game and I'm not certain if I feel that way yet. I told him all of that and he said he understood and that he'd wait. I know he'll grow impatient if I don't give him answer, though. That's kind of the main reason why I want you guys to come, so it won't come up and I won't feel pressured," she mumbled at the end and tried to catch the blonde's eyes.

Ashlyn looked up to her and smiled. She felt hope come back to her body that Ali didn't return the feelings. It made her speak from the heart, mostly because she wanted Ali to know how special she was. She knew without a doubt Ali deserved the utmost respect and love from that special someone.

"Of course, anything to help. Love is something you have to be certain about, Als. You don't have to rush yourself to come to a conclusion about something that important. Take your time and be sure. Someday you're going to find that person that you're going to know without a doubt in your mind, is the one. The person you don't have to think twice or hesitate to say that you love and are in love with them," she told her with a sweet, genuine smile and a wink.

Ali was in awe of Ashlyn's words and stared back at her with a small smile and mouth slightly parted. She blushed when she realized she was staring and put her hands on the table and scooted back up to it. "Thanks, Ashlyn. It means a lot and I know, you're right. I can't rush something like that," she said shyly and looked at her.

Ashlyn smiled back and reached across the table to grab her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and Ali returned it with one of her own. "Don't worry about it. When it happens, it'll happen," she said as they both smiled at each other.

They stayed that way, staring at each other, and both felt the dynamic change. Ali felt the simple, friendly gesture of their hand holding turn into something more. She felt electricity run up their joined hands and down to her spine and stared at them. Ashlyn rubbed her thumb over Ali's knuckles unknowingly as she stared into her eyes deeply.

Just as Ali found her voice to speak, Kyle woke up from his nap and shuffled over to them. Both girls snatched their hands back and placed them in their laps. Ali cleared her throat and Ashlyn coughed and gulped some water for her much needed dry throat. Kyle yawned and sat next to Ali.

"What are you guys up to? Ooooo, food. May I," he asked Ali, gesturing to her plate, as he stifled another yawn and grinned.

"Yeah, um, sure," she said not really paying attention to him. She was staring down at her hands in her lap and blushing. She felt her feelings rise and pushed them down.

Ashlyn gained the courage and looked up at her and grinned at her expression. Kyle looked between the both of them and raised a eyebrow at them. He took in Ali's blushing face and Ashlyn's grin and felt like maybe he interrupted on something.

"What's go-...," he started before Ashlyn interrupted him.

"Well look at the time. I should go get ready for tonight. See you guys in a bit," she said as she quickly stood to leave.

Ali followed right behind her trying to avoid her brother and his possible questions. "Yeah, I agree. See you in a few," she told him as she scruffed his hair and went to her room.

Kyle just stared off in the direction with a face of confusion. "O-ok."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn showered for longer than needed. She mostly stood in the shower and thought about her little moment with Ali with a small smile. She always found the shower or bath to be the perfect place to think about things, good or bad. Her thoughts were still on the hand Ali had held.

She brought her hand up to her face and looked at it as water ran on it. A smile graced her lips as she thought about the electricity that ran between their joined hands. She never grew tired of the attraction and the feelings that one simple touch, words, or look Ali could give her.

She realized it was getting late and hopped out of the shower. She dried herself and threw her green boy shorts and a gray sports bra on. She walked out of the bathroom to her closet and rummaged through it for an outfit. After 20 minutes of grabbing and tossing clothes around, she settled on something.

"Finally," she whispered quietly and walked her selection over to her bed.

First, she grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans and pulled them on, followed by her black belt. She made sure to have the waistband of her boy shorts poke out at the top of her pants. Next, she grabbed her maroon short-sleeved button up and put it on, buttoning up all the buttons. Finally, she put on her red and black striped crew socks and ankle high brown boots and tied them.

She made her way into the bathroom and started on her face and hair. She put her hair in her trademark bun and lightly put on some makeup. She brushed her teeth and sprayed herself with some of her body spray. She put on her black watch and diamond earrings, then made a kiss face at her reflection.

"I look good. I look damn good," she said and winked at her reflection. She grabbed her wallet and made her way out the door to the living room. She rounded the corner to Kyle who looked up at her from his phone.

"Finally! One of you divas decided to hurry the hell up. What happen, did you drown in the tub," he joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. As long as I beat the Princess, I'm good. You can't rush perfection," she said as she gestured towards Ali's room.

"Hm, point taken. You do look amazingly hot right now," he smirked at her and winked.

Ashlyn chuckled and striked a pose with her infamous duck lips. "Why thank you, sexy. You're looking pretty hot yourself," she told him as she stepped back to look at him fully.

Kyle had on a black button up shirt that he had rolled up to the sleeves. He had on a pair of loose-fitted blue jeans and some black slip on dress shoes on. His hair was as perfect as ever, in his usual Kyle Krieger hairstyle.

"Why thank you, Ashlyn. Instagram pic time," he squealed and Ashlyn came up next to him and they posed.

"Awesome! Tag me and send me that one," she smiled as they observed it and he posted it.

"Gotcha. I'm already on it," he smiled back as he typed away on his phone.

They were both looking at all the social media outlets on their phones when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to Ali and Ashlyn swore she stopped breathing and Kyle simply smiled at her.

"You look beautiful sissy," Kyle said as he leaned forward and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ali smiled and gave him one as he leaned in. "Thank you, big brother," she giggled and looked to the blonde as Kyle went back next to her.

Ashlyn hadn't moved a muscle since she looked up and saw Ali. It never ceased to amaze her how Ali could look so beautiful in just about anything. It was as if Ali didn't know the power she had in her gorgeous looks. All Ashlyn could do was stare at her in awe, mouth slightly parted.

So beautiful, she thought as she slowly smiled.

She had on a black dress (similar to the one she wore to the Swedish gala) and some heels that showed her black nail polished toes. She wore her hair straight with a part more on the left and her hair over each shoulder and at her back. She had on light makeup, opting for an au natural look, with her eyes done mostly and her lips glossed.

Ali fidgeted under her stare nervously and Kyle noticed. He looked at Ashlyn and elbowed her with a small, knowing smile. She snapped out of her Ali trance and tried to regain composure. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard.

"Y-you look amazing, Als. Really beautiful," she breathed out in amazement. Ali blushed even more and smiled.

"Thanks, Ash. You look really hot tonight, yourself," she said shyly as she eyed the blonde keeper up and down. Ashlyn smirked at her and winked.

Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled at them. They really are just so adorable, he thought as he studied them.

"Instagram pic time," he exclaimed and pushed them together, standing next to Ali's left.

Ashlyn wrapped her left arm around Ali's waist. Ali put her right arm around the blonde's shoulders and her left arm around her brother's waist and they all posed. They took multiple pics of duck lips, kissy faces and even ones of Ali kissing each of their cheeks.

Kyle posted, tagged, and sent them all to them just as there was a knock on the door. Ali went and answered it and walked in with Connor. As soon as Ashlyn saw him, her face fell and Kyle's expression hardened a little. Connor noticed as he got closer and the awkward tension could be felt.

Ali looked at everyone as they all tried to avoid each others stare. Kyle looked up at Ali and shrugged and she frowned. Connor cleared his throat and commented on how beautiful Ali looked and she thanked him. It went back to being quiet again before Kyle finally broke the tension.

"I guess we should all be heading out then, huh? Don't want to miss our reservations," he said as he gestured for everyone to leave.

They all walked downstairs to Connor's car and piled in. They headed to the restaurant in an uncomfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the interactions on this story. Remember, please don't hesitate to comment below on anything about the fic. It only makes me better at this lol. That being said, I think everyone will enjoy this chapter ;)

Chapter 6

Dinner wasn't going as planned. It was awkward and quiet for most of the time and Ali tried her hardest to change the atmosphere. She sparked up a conversation with Connor and tried to involve everyone in it, only to fail miserably. Kyle's answers were clipped and he looked uninterested when it came to Connor. Ashlyn would only give one worded answers or nod or shake her head in response.

Ali was beyond confused by their behavior and Connor was growing more annoyed by the minute. Ali could feel the tension ripple through his body from her position and racked her brain for solutions. Connor tried to engage conversation himself.

"So Kyle, how's work in LA been recently," he asked as he plastered on a too friendly smile.

Kyle cringed a bit at his face and gave a tight smile. "Good. Can't complain," he answered as he sipped his water.

Ali frowned a bit at his answer. It was said in an uninterested voice and she knew better than anyone how much he loved to talk about his job. It was a passion of his after all. She looked at Connor who let out a hard, frustrated breath. She looked at Ashlyn for an answer to her brother's behavior and she just shrugged with confusion.

"I thought you said you were getting some big name clients soon," Ali asked in confusion.

Kyle looked at her and then at Connor with his eyes slightly wide. He shrugged and picked his fork at his salad to eat. Ashlyn quickly stomped his foot under the table and he yelped and grabbed it, looking at her from the corner of his narrowed eyes. She ignored him and ate her chicken like nothing happened. Ali and Connor noticed it though.

"Y-yeah. I am, but it's not going to be for a while, though," he shrugged quickly.

Ali was fed up and wanted to know what was going on. Ashlyn saw it and made up a plan really quick. "If you guys will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom real quick," she said as she stood and threw a look at Kyle.

He simply shrugged like he was lost and she rolled her eyes before she walked away. She pulled out her phone and texted for him to follow her. His phone beeped and he pulled it out to answer. He stood and excused himself saying he had to make a call.

Ali stared off after him and shook her head in confusion. She looked to Connor who was mumbling under his breath and cutting his steak with more force than needed. She knew he was ready to blow a fuse and she tried to prevent that from happening.

"Well, that was weir-...," she started.

Connor cut her off by throwing his silverware in his plate and snatching his napkin out of his lap to throw on the table. He turned to her and she saw the annoyance in his eyes. She prepared herself for an argument and ran her hands through her hair.

"Please don't say that this," he motioned with his hands, "is weird, Alex. They are both being blatantly rude to me. This is why I wanted to just spend time with you and you alone. To be honest, I'm not surprised by Ashlyn's actions or anything, but KYLE is totally unexpected."

Ali rolled her eyes and felt her own frustration rise. "We don't even know what's going on, Connor. Things are weird, yes, but it doesn't mean it has anything to do with you. I'll go ask my brother what's up with him. We already had this conversation about Ashlyn too. You said you'd back off of her with all the bashing," she said as she tried to keep her voice calm. She took a sip of her wine to help.

He huffed and snorted at her response. "I'm not 'bashing' her, I'm just saying. I feel like it's all somehow surrounded around her. They've both been acting weird all freaking night and all of it was directed at me. You can't lie and say that you haven't noticed either," he said as he pointed in their direction.

"Look, I'm going to go check on my brother to see if everything is ok with him. Hopefully when I get back, you'll have a better attitude about things and stop blaming everything on her," she said harshly as she rolled her eyes and left.

"Urgh! Fuck," he exclaimed under his breath, as he downed his full glass of wine and watched her walk away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyle was walking towards the bathrooms when he was yanked by the arm to a far corner. He let out a whoa and turned to Ashlyn with a surprised look. He straightened himself out, running his hands through his hair and down his clothes to smooth them. Ashlyn had her arms crossed over her chest and scolded him like a mother.

"What," he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"You know damn well what. You've been giving Connor the cold shoulder all night and Ali is starting to notice. I could see the gears turning in her head and she would've called you out on it too if I didn't make up an excuse," she said slightly out of breath.

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a breath and kicked the ground. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It's just, everytime I look at him, I think of all the horrible things you said he's done or said to you! I can't stand the sight of him," he frowned in disgust.

Ashlyn was touched by his concern, but knew they couldn't keep up with their actions if they wanted to make it through dinner. He really was the best and this reminded her of why Ali adored him so much. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and kissed his cheek and leaned against the wall next to him.

"I know and I'm thankful for your concern and loyalty, but Ali is my main concern. As much as I hate that asshole, I'll never tell her all the things he's said or done to me. She's pretty much happy with him and I'll just have to learn to accept that. Even if I don't understand it," she said defeatedley and shrugged her right shoulder.

Kyle grabbed it and looked her directly in the eye. "Don't you think she deserves to know who her loser, jackass boyfriend really is? My sister would drop him like a dime if she knew how he treated you, and you know that. He has no right to threaten you to stay away from Alex, grab and man handle you, or get in your face like that. She needs to know who he truly is," he told her firmly but softly.

Ashlyn contemplated on his words for a few seconds before she firmly shook her head no. "No, I can't do that. I can't be the one that ruins her relationship. I love and care too much about her to do it. She comes first and I can only sit back and hope that she'll realize who he is truly and I think she is actually coming to that," she said seriously.

Kyle rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Ashlyn! I understand everything you're saying, but this is my baby sister we're talking about. If Connor doesn't hesitate to grab you roughly, then what makes you think he won't do the same to her or, God forbid, worse?! You'll kill him before I get the chance to. He's been a jerk to you ever since they started dating and it needs to stop now. You need to tell her and I mean tell her EVERYthing," he said with concern but with a pointed knowing look.

She contemplated on his words, but stuck to her guns. "I can't...I just can't do that to her. I love her too much to be the one to ruin whatever happiness she has right now. She'll be crushed if she knew all the horrible things he's done to me. Look, the answer is no, Kyle. And that's final," she said as she used her hands to make a slash at her throat.

Kyle rubbed at his face in frustration and let out a deep sigh. "You're never going to tell her your true feelings are you." he sighed again defeated.

Ashlyn leaned her left shoulder against the wall and shoved her balled fists deep in her pocket. She clenched her jaw and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, looking off to the side. Kyle tried to catch her eyes but settled for staring at the side of her face.

"She can never know that I've been in love with her since day one. That'll freak her out and I'll lose her forever. I love and care about her too much to ruin everything by me revealing my true feelings. She deserves better than that and I'll just have to keep it all to myself. I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all," she finished quietly as she looked to him with slightly teary eyes.

Kyle stared back at her with a very sad face. "Oh, Ashlyn. You deser-,..." he started softly but stopped abruptyly as he looked over her shooulder. "Oh no," he breathed out in a low surprised voice.

Ashlyn looked at him in confusion and followed his gaze. When she turned around, she was met with her favorite pair of brown eyes. Her forehead was scrunched in confusion and her eyes were pooling with unshed tears. Her eyes flashed anger, confusion, hurt, and what looked like amazement. Ashlyn wanted the floor to swallow her up.

Neither of the two women spoke and just stared at each other. Kyle looked between them and cleared his throat, "U-um, Alex. What are you doing here," he asked with an uneasy smile.

Ali didn't look from Ashlyn who stared back just as intently. "I thought I'd come check on you and see why you've been acting weird all night. Guess I know why now," she breathed out as she looked at him quickly then back to the blonde.

Ashlyn dropped her eyes to her feet. She grabbed the back of her neck with her left hand and squeezed it hard. "How much of that did you hear," she asked in a quiet, strained voice.

"Enough. Especially all of the important parts," Ali said in a quiet breath.

Ashlyn cursed under her breath and glanced at Kyle over her shoulder, who grasped his hands behind his back and looked at the floor. She shook her head in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. She spread her fingers over her eyes and then scratched the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to give you two some privacy," he said as he walked away quickly. Ali watched him leave then turned back to Ashlyn. She walked towards her and stood a foot away from her.

"Ali look, I-...," she started quickly.

"You're in love with me," she asked breathlessly.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her. She couldn't find her voice to answer and started to panic, which Ali noticed. She decided to table that discussion for later and changed the subject to the other topics she overheard.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, Ashlyn? Why didn't you tell me he was being this much of an asshole to you? He had no right to grab you like that, let alone talk to you that way," she choked out.

Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief on the inside and relaxed. "I didn't want to come between you two or cause more problems. You seemed so happy with him, I didn't want to be the one to ruin that," she said as she looked her in the eyes.

"That's besides the point, Ashlyn. He had no business grabbing you like that or threatening you either. You're my best friend and you should've told me. Kyle's right, I would have been had left him if I had known. No one threatens the people I love and gets away with it, let alone gets to stay in my life. You know that," she told her softly as she grabbed the blonde's hands out of her pockets.

Ashlyn melted into her touch and squeezed the brunette's hands. "I know, Ali. I wanted to handle things on my own and not involve you. You already told me how he wants you to think about having to choose between us, if push comes to shove. I didn't want to give you a reason to make that decision to only later regret it, espeially if you chose me," she told her sincerly with her left eyebrow slightly raised.

Ali smiled into her eyes and squeezed her hands reassuringly. "Ash, you've been in my life for how long and I still haven't kicked you out yet," she joked and Ashlyn laughed along with her. "I can't see my life without you in it. I want you there always," she told her softly as she stared into her eyes.

Ashlyn could see the truth in her eyes and she smiled at her, dimple showing. Ali looked at her dimple and grinned back just as equally, nose crinkling. "I know that, Ali. I feel the same way too, I want you in mines forever. Connor just-...," she started with shrug.

"Connor is the least of out concerns. Matter of fact,..." she trailed off as she turned and headed back to their table. Ashlyn stared after her confused and then realization dawned on her and she chased after her.

"Oh shit," Ashlyn said under her breath.

Kyle saw Ali storm past him and Ashlyn following behind with a look of worry. He called the blonde's name and she motioned to his sister. The look she gave him made him jump into gear and he chased after her as well. Ali beat them to the table and Connor looked up at her expectantly.

"Everything ok," he asked not really caring.

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine now that I know the truth. Eveything is perfect and starting to fall into place. I can see clearly now," she said sarcastically but with truth.

Connor gave her a confused look and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Ali grabbed her wine and threw it in his face. He stood up immediately and and wiped his face with his napkin, face dripping wet and eyes closed. Ashlyn moved to grab Ali to pull her back, but she pulled her arm out of reach.

"Alex! What the fuck is your problem?! Are you crazy," he exclaimed angrily.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you threaten my best friend and grab her like some damn bully! I warned you to back off of her and to leave her alone, but you didn't. You just had to test me, didn't you? You wanted me to choose, well now I'm choosing. I choose her. Hell, I would always choose her because she's my best friend. So now you don't have to worry about her or me because we're done! You're the worst mistake I have ever made in my life and I hope you rot in hell. Come on guys, let's go," she spat at him.

They grabbed their things and Ali left without even looking at him. The whole building was looking at them and Ashlyn and Kyle murmured apologies to everyone as they followed behind her. Connor looked around with his face scrunched up in anger and then chased after them.

They made their way to the parking lot when Ali realized they didn't drive there. She asked Kyle to call for a taxi and he walked a few feet away to do it. Ashlyn stood next to and stared at her and Ali looked back at her. As soon as she made eye contact, Ali let her tears fall. Ashlyn immediately moved next to her and smashed her in a hug.

"Don't cry, Als. Shhhhhh, don't cry," she whispered into her ear as she rubbed her back and hair soothingly, kissing her right temple.

"I feel so stupid and terrible. Why didn't I see this? I feel so responsible and horrible that you had to deal with that bastard," she cried into Ashlyn's shoulder.

"It's all ok now. None of that matters and this is by no means your fault. He did everything on his own and he's to blame, not you. Do you hear me," she told her softly as she pulled back and grabbed her face with both hands to look her in the eyes.

Ali slowly nodded, sniffled, and let out a shaky breath. Ashlyn smiled at her and Ali returned it. She rubbed her thumbs over Ali's tear tracks to clean them and then caressed her cheeks with them. Ali was lost in her stare and the movements on her face. Ashlyn leaned in and Ali closed her eyes in anticipation. Ashlyn missed it and kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled back slowly. Ali let out a little sigh of defeat.

Kyle got off the phone and walked back to them as the girls broke apart at his aproach. "Taxi is on it's way. It should be here in a few minutes," he said quietly as he walked up and gave his sister a side hug. She returned it and they smiled at each other.

"How are you feeling," he asked softly. She smiled up at him and squeezed him.

"Better now," she replied as she looked at Ashlyn and smiled shyly. Ashlyn smiled back and looked down at her feet.

Just as they were starting to feel better about the situation, they heard Connor yelling out Ali's name as he stormed his way over to them. Ashlyn went and stood on the other side of Ali, trying to stand in front of her in a protective way. Ali noticed and grinned on the inside. Kyle did the same on the other side, but stood farther in front of the girls.

"Alex! This isn't over! Who the hell do you think you are," he yelled as he moved towards her. Ashlyn stepped farther in front of her and Kyle moved in front of Connor to block him.

"Move the hell out of my way, Kyle," he growled as he stared him down.

Kyle smirked at him and gave a face of disgust. "I'm not moving anywhere. Who the hell do you think you are yelling at my sister like that? I think she made it perfectly clear that she is done with you and that you two aren't together anymore," he told him through gritted teeth.

Both men stared each other down and Ali saw the situation was getting out of hand. She started to move past Ashlyn, who looked down at her and grabbed her hand protectively. Ali smiled at her and rubbed her thumbs over her knuckles reassuringly and squeezed her hand. Ashlyn still gave her a worried look but let her go, moving a little closer to her.

Ali stepped between them and placed her left hand on her brothers chest. He looked down at her and cleched his jaw tightly. She smiled up at him to ease his worry and he stepped back a little. She turned to Connor and glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be leaving the parking lot in a body bag.

"Ya know, I could've swore I made myself perfectly clear that we are done and I never want to see you again," she said as she glared at him even harder.

"We're not over, Alex. Especially since I didn't get a chance to explain things. You listen to that stupid, dumb blonde bitch and tak-..." he started but was cut off with a hard slap across the left side of his face. His head jerked to the side by the strong force and he grabbed it with a surprised look.

He snapped his head back at Ali and made a move towards her with his fists clenched. Ali didn't back down and stood rooted in her spot. "What the fuck?! Who the hell do you think you are," he said coldly as he started to raise his hand.

Ashlyn noticed and as soon as she made a move to protect Ali, Kyle moved in front of her and punched Connor hard on the nose. Ali was caught by surprise and looked up at him with her eyes wide and mouth parted, a small smile on the corner of her lips. Kyle was suprised himself and looked down at Connor, who was clenching his face hard with blood oozing between his fingers, still in his position from punching him.

"What the fuck, Kyle?! I think you broke my nose," he yelled in pain from behind his hands.

"You're lucky that's all that's broken," he told him calmly and stood to straighten himself out. He shook his hand and Ali grabbed it to inspect it.

"Are you ok?? Kyle that was amazing," she told him as she hugged him quickly and he nodded.

"Holy shit, dude. You knocked the fuck out of him," Ashlyn said with a laugh and came up to high five him. Ali nodded in agreement and they looked at Connor moaning in pain on the ground. Just then, the taxi arrived.

"Taxi's here," Kyle said and moved over to it and opened the door.

"Bye, Connor. Don't have a nice life. I wish I had found out sooner how much of a waste of time you were to me," Ali said with a fake smile and turned on her heel to the taxi.

Connor looked up to her and watched her walk away with tears in his eyes from the pain of his nose. He didn't have the energy or want to chase after her. Ashlyn walked up to him with her hands in her pockets and gave him a cocky smirk. He stared back at her and winced in pain from his nose.

"I win, asshole," she said with a wink and went and hopped in the taxi. Connor stared after her and then laid on the ground, clutching his face and grunting in pain.

The driver took off back to the girls apartment and everyone settled back into their seats to get comfortable. Kyle stared out his window and had a grin on his lips. Ashlyn did the same thing on her side and Ali grabbed her hand to hold between them, intertwining their fingers. Ashlyn snapped out of her stare and looked down at their hands and then to Ali. The brunette smiled at her and Ashlyn returned it as they made their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post these like one per day, but I'm impatient lol. There's one more after this! Prepare yourselves for lots of sweetness and diabetes ;)

Chapter 7

Kyle walked through the door and immediately went to the freezer for something to put on his hand. Ali followed closely behind him and gently pushed him aside as she prepared him an ice pack. She held his hand and iced it for him, before he took it back and thanked her as he moved towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to go make a phone call real quick. I'm sure my friends are going to enjoy this story," he murmured with a light chuckle.

The girls both lightly laughed at him and watched him disappear down the hall. Ali turned back around to Ashlyn, who clasped her left wrist behind her back and looked at her with her head down and slightly titled up at her. The brunette smiled at her tightly and the blonde returned it and shrugged her right shoulder up.

"So,...are you ok," she asked her, smile still on her lips slightly.

Ali nodded her head and pursed her lips together. She stepped a little more closer to Ashlyn, "Are you? He said some pretty hurtful things."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and gave a look of non importance and waved her hand. "I'm fine. Nothing he said hurt me, well at least not tonight anyways. As long as you're ok, I'm ok," she smiled one sided at her with her dimple side.

Ali smiled back but her face fell when she realized she said 'not tonight anyways' and Ashlyn noticed her demeanor change. The blonde tilted her head to the side and gave her a puzzled look. She reached out and rubbed Ali's left arm with her right hand soothingly.

"What's wrong," she asked her in concern.

"How long? How long has Connor been an asshole to you? What all has he said to you," she whispered with slight tears in her eyes.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. She knew she'd have to tell her all of this one day, but now she just wanted to avoid it all and leave it in the past. She knew Ali would go back to blaming herself for all of this and she hated to see her so hurt by it all. She couldn't back out of it now though, so she cleared her throat and spilled every detail.

Ali listened and focused on everything she said with a sad frown on her face. She would flinch slightly, everytime Ashlyn would mention a horrible encounter with Connor and the shitty things he said to her. Ashlyn noticed and each time, would squeeze her hand in assurance that it was ok. Ali would simply give her a sad smile. She finished and it was quiet for a moment, before Ali found her voice to speak.

"I can't believe he said all of that shit. Ugh! I knew, I kneeeew deep down that something was off and I didn't bring it up or try to figure out what it was. I was so blind. I should've commented or said something, especially when your mood changed around him. God I'm so stupid, this is all my fault," she said as she lightly pounded her forehead with her right fist.

Ashlyn grabbed her wrist to make her stop and tried to look into her brown eyes. Ali moved her head to the side to avoid her eyes and pulled her wrist gently out of her grasp. She wiped her nose with her left hand and shook her arms out to relieve some of her bodily stress. Ashlyn stepped back a little to give her some space.

"Ali, none of that is your fau-...,"Ashlyn started slowly and softly.

"How can you say that?! Ashlyn, this is all of my fault. Connor was MY boyfriend and he treated you like shit! You, MY BEST FRIEND, the person who always knows when something is bothering me. I didn't even notice it, I mean I probably did, but I just took your word for it that everything was 'ok'. Not to mention, the fact he always brought you up and our arguments were 70% about you. That should've been enough of a sign. Don't try to convince me otherwise, I deserve this and worse as punishment," she said as tears escaped her eyes and she furiously wiped at them with a shaky breath.

"Don't. Don't you dare do that to yourself. This guy was manipulative and played games with any and everything he could. I don't blame you one damn bit for anything that jackass did. You had your own issues with him that you were working on. I handled it myself and didn't tell you only because I thought you were happy. No one is to blame but him, do you hear me," Ashlyn told her firmly but softly as she came up and grabbed Ali's shoulders so she could look at her.

Ali looked up at her then to the side. She couldn't look her in the eyes after everything she had revealed. She felt terrible about it all. She knew something was off between the two of them, but everytime she asked Ashlyn about it, she would shrug it off about something else. She felt guilty for going on about things like that.

"I should've known, Ash. I should've known that my best friend was being treated like crap by my shitty ex-boyfriend. There's no excuse. You always know when somethings up with me, like what kind of friend am I if I can't do that," she asked in a choked out whisper.

Ashlyn's heart cracked into a million pieces at her words and the voice behind them, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Ali's shoulders in a bone crushing hug. Ali burried her head in the blonde's left shoulder and wrapped her arms as tightly around her waist. Ashlyn breathed in her hair and peppered it with kisses and rubbed her back and back of her hair to calm and soothe her as she spoke.

"Don't you ever say that to me, again. Ever. There's no one on this planet that knows me better than you do. I understand it, I get it Ali. He was your boyfriend and I'm your best friend, and you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. You didn't deserve and it wasn't fair to have you pitted against the other and have to choose sides. That's why I never said anything," she told her as she pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"It's fine now. All that matters is that you aren't anywhere near him anymore and that you know who he truly is now. Everything is in the past now and we can move forward. You're my best friend and I love you and that's never ever going to change. Do you understand that," she said as she stared at her intently and wiped her tears with her thumbs with a smile. She felt her own eyes water from all of the emotion.

Ali nodded her head and Ashlyn pulled her in for another hug. She kissed her left temple and Ali snuggled deeper into her embrace. Ashlyn rubbed her hair soothingly and Ali's fingers accidentally grazed the blonde's skin where her shirt had risen at the back. Ashlyn immediately stiffened at the contact and Ali noticed. Then she remembered another important revelation from this whole night. Probably the most important one.

She pulled back and looked up to Ashlyn, who gulped and looked down at her. "Are we going to talk about what you said at the restaraunt? About you saying you're in love with me," she said under her breath after a moment.

Ashlyn swallowed hard again and avoided her eyes, looking everywhere but her. She still held on tightly to Ali and Ali could feel the nerves rippling through her body. Ali rubbed her back up and down to soothe her and Ashlyn swallowed and closed her eyes as she relaxed into it.

"Ali...I don't want to ruin things or upset you more," she said in a very low voice as she opened her eyes to her.

"You just said we needed to move forward. I think this is the best way to do that, don't you? You won't upset me or ruin anything, Ashlyn. I want to know...I need to know," she told her as she stared back at her intently.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and studied her. She had been waiting for so long for an opportunity like this, but now that it was here, she was scared. She was terrified at what Ali's reaction would be and what the outcome could turn to. If she lost Ali, she'd be devastated. The look of encouragement that Ali gave her, slowly melted that worry away and she found her voice.

Sometimes you just gotta take that leap of faith, Harris, she thought as she stared back at her.

"Ali, I just want you to know that I'd completely understand if you freaked out and didn't want to talk to me ever again, after this. I just...you're my best friend and I'll take that over not having you in my life at all. Without a doubt," she told her as she leveled to her and looked her directly in the eyes, placing her hands on her shoulders.

Ali simply nodded and smiled back at her. She covered the blonde's hands on her shoulders with her own hands and squeezed them in encouragement. "You mean too much to me to just drop everything like that. There's nothing you could say that would change my mind either. Promise," she told her as she grabbed her hands to clutch between them.

Ashlyn smiled at her and took another deep breath. She pulled her hands back softly and rubbed them up and down on her thighs nervously. Ali smiled at her and patted her arm for encouragement. Ashlyn had found her courage in those big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"When we first met, I was so mesmerized by your beauty. Not just the outside either, although I'm not complaining, but on the inside as well. What floored me more, though, was the fact you were so oblivious about it all. Like you loved to be all girly and things, but you weren't cocky about it. You just acted normal. You blushed at compliments and didn't believe you deserved all of the attention," Ashlyn chuckled as she thought back to that day.

Ali blushed at her revelation and bit her lip with a smile. Ashlyn chuckled at her and Ali looked up to her.

"See. You're doing it now. I could sit here all day and talk about how beautiful you look in that dress right now, or how hot you look in your kit, hell even when you're simply casually dressed, I lose my breath. I know it's so corny, but I can't help it. And don't get me started about how I find it unbelievably sexy when you're game face is on and you're ready to ball," she said in a low, husky voice and stepped closer to her.

Ali stared back at her and moved closer as she did too. Her mouth was slightly parted and Ashlyn swore she saw lust in her eyes. If she didn't have to finish her speech to her right now, Ashlyn would've picked her up bridal style, and kicked her bedroom door down. Kyle would have surely left from the noises that would've came from them.

Ashlyn shook her head and grabbed Ali's hands to help her finish her words. "Ali you're one of, if not the most, generous people I've ever met. You make everyone feel apart of everything and feel really important. It makes me so proud to call you my best friend. All of this, everything, bubbled at the surface and confused me until I realized what it was. I just want you to know how I feel and that, hopefully, you still want to remain friends. I'd rather have that than nothing at all. I'll always want you happy and I'll always support you with whomever you choose to be with," she said as she squeezed the brunette's hands and looked at them.

Ali just stared at her and Ashlyn took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be. I know you don't feel the same way and that's ok. I'll be ok. That's all I have to say, I guess," she finished as she stared down at her intently for a response.

Ali stared at her with a blank expression. All Ashlyn could see was that she was battling internally with something. She gave her a worried look and squeezed her hands for her to look at her.

"Please say something, Ali," she whispered in urgency.

Ali looked up at her and for the first time, Ashlyn saw that she had looked deep in her soul. She could feel it and Ashlyn relaxed into it and stared at her the same way. They felt the deep connection between each other and filled the space between them, stepping close until their fronts lightly pressed together. They held each others hands on each of their sides.

"Why didn't I see it before," Ali whispered in a breath to no one in particular.

Ashlyn scrunched her face in slight confusion and opened her mouth to speak, before she was cut off with Ali's mouth pressed firmly to her's. Her eyes widened and Ali's just closed. It took her all of a few seconds, before she returned it just as fiercely. Ali wrapped her hands around Ashlyn's neck and pulled her closer, opening her mouth for more contact. Ashlyn grinned into her mouth and massaged Ali's waist, deepening the kiss as she did.

They made out for a few minutes, before Ali pulled back slowly and rested their foreheads together. They tried catching their breaths and stared at each other with huge grins on their faces. Neither one could believe what had just happened and just stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Wow," they both said and they grinned wider and let out a breath in unison. They shared a laugh and felt themselves come down from their high.

They pulled their foreheads back, but didn't break eye contact, as Ashlyn brought their joined hands up to her chest to hold. Ashlyn looked at Ali and waited on her to speak first. Ali stared back at her and opened and closed her mouth a few times. Ashlyn kissed their joined hands then brought her right hand up, and ran her thumb over her left cheek to relax her. Ali's eyes closed and fluttered back open with a smile on her lips that Ashlyn returned.

"I'm sure you're confused," Ali quietly replied under her breath with a quick laugh.

Ashlyn returned it with a chuckle and shook her head up and down slowly. "Honestly, yes I am, but I do not for one second regret that kiss. That was the best kiss I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing," she grinned at her and wagged her eyebrows.

Ali chuckled and dropped her eyes to her lips and Ashlyn did the same to hers. As the blonde inched closer for round two, Ali put her right pointer finger to her lips to stop her and smiled at her. Ashlyn frowned and Ali shook her head no whilst she giggled at her.

"I think we still have some things to discuss, don't you think," she asked her with a sly smirk.

Ashlyn's frowned deepened and then she kissed Ali's finger as she dropped it back to her side. Ashlyn flashed her a smile and Ali returned it before speaking.

"I think I've always known and felt that you had stronger feelings for me as more than 'best friend'. When you started telling me how you felt and for how long, I don't know, something just clicked inside me. I guess I had to hear it from you to know that I wasn't imagining it all. You gave me courage," she said softly as she looked up at her shyly. Ashlyn's heart fluttered.

"Dating Connor was just my way of trying to block out my true feelings. Feelings that I didn't want to think about because I didn't know how you truly felt and I didn't want to torture myself. I was also scared too. I'd be lying if I said I never thought about you or dreamt about you when I was with him. I just pushed it all down and locked it away because I thought we'd always be just best friends. Now though, everything is different. It feels right, perfect even. I can't believe we both have feelings for each other," she told her as she looked down at her feet then back up to her eyes.

Ashlyn's grin grew with each word and if it were possible, her smile would've blinded Ali. Her dimple was the deepest Ali had ever seen and she laughed at her as she poked it. Ashlyn caught her hand and laughed, then kissed her palm.

"You don't realize how happy you've made me just now by saying that," she laughed and drowned in her brown orbs.

"Probably not nearly as ecstatic as I am," she smiled back just as passionately.

They smiled at each other and bumped foreheads, resting them together. Ali clutched Ashlyn's collar with her left hand and held her neck with her right, and closed her eyes. Ashlyn closed her eyes and let out a deep, contented sigh, as she grabbed Ali's arms to rub and hold.

"We've still got a lot to talk about," Ashlyn breathed out knowingly but happily.

Ali nodded her head and smiled in satisfaction. "Yeah, but we have plenty of time. It's pretty late, plus I can think of other things to do," she said flirtatiously as she pulled back a little to wag her eyebrows and give a devilish smile.

Ashlyn groaned with a little smile and her eyes darkened. Ali's eyes did the same at the sight and before she knew it, she was backing them up into the kitchen counter, dragging Ashlyn to her by her waist. Ashlyn loved that she took control and crashed her lips to hers immediately and pressed their bodies as close as she could get them. Mouths immediately opened and tongues battled for dominance. Ali moaned into her mouth when their hips met and Ashlyn swore her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Ashlyn ran her hands down Ali's side and then buried them in her hair at the back of her head, tilting it to the side for better access. Ali melted at her touch and slouched into her body. She grabbed at the front of her shirt before dragging her hands down to the hem of it, and ghosted her fingers at Ashlyn's stomach that was slightly exposed. Ashlyn's hips bucked involuntarily, and she grunted as Ali put her pointer fingers through her belt loops and rubbed her thumbs lightly over her exposed stomach again. Ali smiled into her mouth and Ashlyn couldn't help the one that came to her's as well.

They heard someone clear their throat and they broke their kiss, but stayed in the same position, and looked towards the sound. Kyle was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and had a smirk on his face as he bit his bottom lip to not laugh. Ali groaned with a smile and buried her face in Ashlyn's chest, who wrapped her arms around her to shield her from the embarassment. She cleared her throat and tried to not laugh but failed.

"K-Kyle, um, we were just..." she trailed off as she stuttered for a response and tried not to smile.

"Yeah, no need to explain. Just remember people have to eat here and that that's unsanitary," he said as he busted out laughing and motioned to them and their position.

Ali groaned from Ashlyn's chest and Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh. Ali pulled back and playfully punched her ribs then buried her head back in her chest. Ashlyn apologized but was still laughing. She hugged her tightly and kissed her head before she stuck her tongue out at Kyle who returned it with his own.

"So I hope this means Ashlyn finally told you how she feels? Cause it's been a long time coming. Are you guys together now," he asked as he stared at them with a smile.

Ali pulled back to look at him, but still remained in Ashlyn's arms. She didn't think that she'd ever get tired of this feeling of safety and love. She felt at home. Ali looked up to her with a smile as she bit her bottom lip and Ashlyn smiled down at her and winked. They both turned to him and nodded and he squeeled in excitement and wrapped them in a crushing bear hug. They all laughed.

"We haven't really talked about being together yet," Ashlyn said as they pulled apart and looked at Ali expectantly.

"But it's for sure going to happen," she said as she stared at Ashlyn with a sweet smile.

Ashlyn smiled back and Kyle squeeled again before crushing them in a hug again. The girls laughed at him and hugged him back just as strongly. They pulled apart and he kissed Ali's cheek repeatedly and then did the same to Ashlyn's.

"Gah! I'm so happy for you guys! This makes me so happy," he exclaimed as he bounced on his feet with a huge grin.

"Thanks, but not nearly as happy as I am, though," she whispered as she smiled and stared at Ali full of passion and love.

Ali stared back just as intensley and nodded her head slowly. "Or me," she said as she raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

"God, you two really are grossly adorable," he gushed as he smiled behind his hands. They all burst with laughter and went in for another group hug again.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it through another story, BOOM! Big thanks to everyone that interacted on this fic. I'm really loving this and I think I'm becoming addicted. Might be a while before I post another, though, because I'm trying to come up\sort out some more ideas. A LOT more sweetness and diabetes for everyone in this one lol. The title is an Ellie Goulding (my fave artist) song and one of my faves of hers. Highly suggest you listen to it and all of her other music. FYI, I don't write smut because I'm pretty sure I'd be shit at it haha, oh well ;P Enjoy!

Epilogue

"Baaaaaabe, have you seen my green hoodie," Ashlyn whined from the bedroom, as she looked under their bed.

"Yeah, babe. I wore it last night when we sat on the balcony. Then you tossed it somewhere when we...well...you know," Ali wagged her eyebrows knowingly as she popped her head through their bedroom door.

Ashlyn and Ali had been dating for 4 months now and things couldn't have been more perfect. After that drama filled night, they had a long talk early the next morning about everything from their feelings to their wants. Ali poured her heart out to Ashlyn and she did the same. She revealed to her all the feelings that she had locked away and Ashlyn was more than overjoyed to hear them.

They each felt their hearts swell with more and more love, as each revelation was made. Ashlyn thought she had told Ali everything that her heart had held, but found herself giving more. It only made Ali swell on the inside and give more herself. Once their true feelings were known, the girls realized they couldn't not be together with each other any longer. They shared their first kiss as a couple within hours of their conversation. Ali and Ashlyn were official and loved every chance they had to call each other girlfriend.

Ali wanted to smack herself for not doing or coming to this sooner. Ashlyn had always teased her about being a princess, but she treated her like a queen. Ali didn't hesitate to do the same to her and she adored her even more. It didn't take long, 1 day after their talk to be exact, before Ali told her she was in love with Ashlyn and that's when Ali felt the words Ashlyn had told her not too long ago. When she knew she was in love, she'd know, and to be in love was Ashlyn.

They both couldn't have been any happier with everything that was going on in their lives. They found themselves falling in love with each more and more each day. Everyone was more than happy for them and didn't care that they were together. If anything, they got teased for taking so long to finally admit everything to each other. For them, everything was perfect.

"Oh yeah..." Ashlyn trailed off as she stared into space with a knowing smile and remembered their long, passionate night. She let out a contented sigh.

They had most definately been nervous for their first time, Ali more so cause it was her first time with another woman. Ashlyn was more worried because she knew it would change things and she wanted it to be perfect and filled with no regrets. She knew she'd never have any cause it would be shared with Ali, but she didn't know how the brunette would feel.

There was never any pressure to do it, though it was always in the back of their heads, like when they had make out sessions on their living room couch during movie night. Ashlyn never pressured Ali and they took things slowly. Then, 2 months in on one of their date nights, it happened in a moment of passion. Afterwards, they realized they were worried for nothing, as they laid there, snuggled under the sheets naked, breathless, and sweaty from their many times of pleasure and ecstasy. Ali was beyond amazed and Ashlyn swore there was no one or thing happier than her.

They laughed and kissed each other, and found it not to be as awkward as they thought it would be. Sure they saw each other naked about as much as teammates did, but as a couple it was totally different and they couldn't get enough. They found themselves taking advantage of any time they had together to spend in that way, exploring each others bodies. To them it wasn't just sex, it was love, and they showed and expressed it perfectly. Neither one could never get enough of the other.

Ali giggled at her and rolled her eyes. "Alright ya freak. Mind out of the gutter. I want to make it to the park BEFORE it gets dark," she said as she gave her a pointed look with a smirk and walked into the room to her.

"Actually...I can think of something more fun than a walk through the park. I mean, if you're down for it," she smirked as she stood and grabbed Ali to pull to her by her waist.

Ali laughed and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck. She looked up at her and kissed her chin. "You know I'm down," she whispered with lust in her voice.

Ashlyn groaned and moved her hands further down to grab Ali's butt, who jumped and squealed at the surprised contact. Ashlyn couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and Ali playfully punched her stomach.

"You can't say things like that to me and not expect me to react," she whispered as she quirked an eyebrow at her with a sly grin.

"I know my ass is your favorite thing about me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it when you grabbed it," Ali growled in her ear as she nipped at it, before pulling back with a smile of accomplishment.

Ashlyn's eyes were closed and she looked like she was struggling to keep control. Ali grinned even wider until the blonde's eyes shot open and turned dark with want. Ali's grin fell and she stared into her eyes, holding her breath at the sight. Ashlyn grabbed her head, looked into her eyes, then kissed her passionately.

Ali was caught off guard but immediatey kissed her back when she got her bearings. Her hands dropped to Ashlyn's waist as she grabbed and massaged them. Ashlyn tilted Ali's head for more contact and Ali opened her mouth immediately. Ashlyn sighed into her mouth at the contact of their tongues and Ali moaned in pleasure, sending chills throught their bodies. Ali ran her hands up Ashlyn's front and grabbed her neck to pull her closer to her. Ashlyn shuddered as her hands ran up her body and smiled when Ali grabbed her neck.

Things were moving far too slow for Ali's liking, so she moved her hands to the bottom of Ashlyn's shirt again, and started to lift it up. Ashlyn grabbed her wrists to still her movements and Ali groaned into her mouth. Ashlyn picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and Ali yelped in surprise before wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's head and Ashlyn cupped Ali's ass as she walked towards the bed.

Ashlyn laid them down gently, grabbing the back of her girlfriend's head with her right hand to lay it down softly. She left her hand there and ran her left one up and down Ali's right thigh, ghosting her inner thigh and Ali bucked into her with another moan. She grinned at the reaction and nipped at the brunette's lips, down to her jaw, then attacked her neck. Ali brought her right hand from Ashlyn' neck to her lower back to clutch to bring them closer. Ashlyn's left fingers ghosted up Ali's left side and then back down to go under her shirt, continuing up to her bra. Ali shuddered and moaned in ecstasy at her touch.

Ali was getting more turned on by the minute and was tired of the foreplay. Clothes needed to be discarded and skin on skin contact was a must. Ashlyn kissed her way back to Ali's mouth and cupped her cheek with her right hand. Just as Ali was grabbing at Ashlyn's shirt to pull over her head, the blonde stood up abruptly and started to straighten her clothes out with a cocky smirk. Ali sat up on the bed on her elbows and huffed out a breath, hair and clothes a disheveled mess. Ashlyn laughed at the sight of her and her facial expression, then winked.

"Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end of the teasing is it," the blonde chuckled breathlessly and kissed the air at her.

"You. Are. EVIIIIIIIL, Ashlyn Michelle Harris! I've never went that far to tease you," Ali smiled but threw a pillow at her. Ashlyn, of course, caught it with ease and tossed it back on the bed with a laugh.

"Not as evil as you are, honey. Get up freak in the sheets, let's get to the park," she said as she winked, clapped her hands, and stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

Ali huffed again and stood to straighten herself out. She smacked Ashlyn in the arm playfully and they walked out into their living room. Ashlyn still hadn't found her sweater and Ali went to their recliner and grabbed it to hand to her. Ashlyn flashed her a smile and kissed her cheek in thanks, before pulling it on. Ali smiled and shook her head at her as she pulled her own jacket on, then they walked towards the front door to leave. Ashlyn grabbed her keys and Ali grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, as Ashlyn locked up and lead them downstairs.

The sun was shining bright and they headed the short distance to the park from their apartment in a slow walk. Ashlyn lightly swung their joined hands as they carried on a casual conversation and Ali used her unoccupied hand to clutch Ashlyn's arm that their hands were clasped in. It was slightly chilly, so she snuggled close to her and placed her nose in the blonde's arm. Ashlyn grinned down at her with her dimple and Ali returned it one of her own, nose crinkling instead. Before they knew it, they were at the park.

Ashlyn pointed towards a big tree that provided them just enough shade to sit under, so they moved towards it. It was getting a bit warmer, so Ashlyn pulled her sweater off and laid it on the ground for them to sit on. Ali removed her jacket as well and did the same.

"For you, my Queen," Ashlyn bowed and gestured to the jackets on the floor with a smile. Ali laughed and went to give her a playful punch, but Ashlyn caught it and spun her around so that her back was pressed against her front. She smiled and laughed as she kissed her cheek repeatedly and Ali laughed. Ali turned her head to her and pecked her lips a couple of times.

Ashlyn lowered them down on top of the jackets to sit on, and leaned her back into the tree. She let out a contented sigh and wrapped Ali's body closer to her as she sat between her legs. Ali snuggled back as much as she could into Ashlyn and let out a contented sigh and smile of her own. They sat there in a comfortable silence, and relaxed into everything around them.

"I don't think it's possible for things to be much more perfecter," Ali heard Ashlyn say quietly. She brought her knees up and placed their intertwined hands on top of them, then kissed them with a smile.

Ashlyn smiled when she felt Ali's lips on her knuckles, then kissed the back of her head. "I love you so much. I'm the happiest woman alive," she murmured and smiled into her head.

Ali turned her head and stared into her girlfriend's eyes seriously. She brought her right hand to the back of Ashlyn's head and pulled her head closer to her. "Not as much as I love you. You make me so happy and I want you to know that, Ashlyn. I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us," she whispered to her then kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Ashlyn melted on the inside at her words and felt her eyes watering from all the love and emotions she felt. When she pulled back, Ali saw the unshed tears and turned her body slightly to look at her with concern etched on her face.

"Ash, baby what's wrong," Ali asked in concern, furrowing her eyebrows as she rubbed her girlfriend's right thigh up and down with her left hand soothingly. She wrapped her left arm around Ashlyn's waist and nudged her to talk to her.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed with a happy smile, dimple showing. "Nothing, you just make me so happy. Especially when you say things like that. Everytime I hear you say things like that, I swell with pride and love knowing that I can call you mines. I'm the most luckiest person ever," she said quietly as she smiled and the few tears fell.

Ali had never been so touched by words, except for when the first time Ashlyn told her she loved her a few months ago and she revealed her true feelings to her. She felt her own eyes tear up and she wiped at Ashlyn's face to clean her tears as the blonde did the same to hers as her own tears fell. They looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"I make you happy with my words? Do you hear the thoughtful, loving, passionate things you say to me? I just stare in awe at you sometimes cause you make me feel so loved and important. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect person to be with," Ali laughed lightly then stared into her eyes seriously at the end.

Ashlyn stared back at her and smiled slowly at her until her dimple showed. She watched her left thumb as she ran it down Ali's right cheek and stopped it at her jaw. She looked back into her beautiful brown eyes, then her lips, then back to her eyes intently. "I love you," she whispered as she smiled wider.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know," Ali replied back just as lowly and with a grin of her own. She then leaned up slowly and they stared up into each others eyes as they sparkled.

Ali closed the distance and kissed Ashlyn with everything she had and had ever felt. Ashlyn did the same, and could feel all the love around them and in the kiss and she smiled into it. She felt Ali do the same and it only made her bring their bodies closer. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they pulled back after realizing where they were. They blushed and giggled at each other, then resumed their previous sitting situations.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," Ashlyn told her close to her ear and laughed.

Ali giggled and wrapped Ashlyn's arms tighter around her body and leaned her head back into her chest. "The same could be said about you," she told her as Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and they shared another laugh.

They stayed like that for a few hours and enjoyed their surroundings. They sparked up a conversation about all the big upcoming events that were soon to take place in their careers. Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set and they stood to leave. Ali stood and grabbed Ashlyn's hands to help her stand. Ashlyn grabbed their jackets and they put them on. Ali immediately grabbed and intertwined their hands and they set off back home.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten how mean you were earlier," Ali said as she looked at her feet with a sly grin as they got closer home.

Ashlyn quirked a confused eyebrow at her and Ali looked up to her and wagged her eyebrows at her expectantly. It took her a minute to think but then it clicked and she grinned at the brunette knowingly. Ali let go of her hand and grabbed the string of the blonde's hoodie as she walked backwards biting her bottom lip.

"How many times do you think you can go, Harris," Ali growled in German with a sultry smile and took off running upstairs to their apartment giggling.

Ashlyn stopped at how sexy it sounded. Good thing she knew enough of the language to interpet it. She let out a moan followed by a growl of her own sexual frustration, closing her eyes and putting her head back to the sky, taking a deep breath. She opened them and stared off at her girl with a big, cheesy grin, shaking her head slightly as she had her tongue between her lips.

"Don't worry about me! You better just stretch and get ready, Princess," Ashlyn yelled after her as she stretched her arms behind her head and took off after her laughing.


End file.
